RIP
by Kyleena
Summary: The spooky graveyard scene is more real than it seems. There is a girl in the coffin who scares the kids. Then she gets a scare of her own. One-shot. Kind of with Trick or Treat. Same town and the same vamp with glowing red eyes.


**R.I.P.**

* * *

"No! Put it over there! To the right! Your other right!" I looked at it for a moment, "Perfect!" The plastic tombstone marker was set up in the perfect spot. Kiera came over and stood beside me.

"One down, twenty more to go," She muttered, grabbing another marker.

"You didn't have to come help me, remember that!" I yelled after her and drug the heavy coffin down the sidewalk a ways. I set it up so it was partially under our huge tree and somewhat on the sidewalk.

I nudged the heavy thing with my shin, pushing the head part farther away. I was going to lay in it and scare all the Trick-or-Treaters when they came by. Kiera was going to come over and hand out the candy. Mom and Dad would be with Tabitha, taking her to get her candies.

I rolled my shoulders and went back to get the oversized lid. After lugging it down the sidewalk and leaning it half on and half off the coffin I needed a break.

"Kiera! I'm getting juice, want any?" I asked. Kiera shook her head from where she was wrapped up in spider web stuff, trying to spread it in the tree branches. I laughed, "I'll get you some anyway!"

I walked back into the house, stepping over the huge crates of stuff. We always got all decked out for Halloween. It was my all time favorite holiday! I opened the fridge door and took out the only juice we had, Rasberry, red. Perfect for Halloween! It wasn't thick enough to pass as blood though.

I took the two half full (or half empty) glasses outside, sipping out mine. Kiera was still tangled in the web. I laughed and set the glasses on the top step. I walked over and helped her take the webs off her clothes and get all the sticky bits from her hair.

"You looked hilarious just so you know. But, lucky for you, my camara is still broken," I said when we had finished putting the webby stuff on the tree. Kiera laughed and elbowed me on her way to get a cross. I shook my head and grabbed a bag of dirt.

**Dusk**

I lay in the confines of my coffin, watching the moon. It has slowly drifted above the horizon. I listned, waiting for a new group of kids to come along, so I could scare them. Faint footsteps sounded after a few heartbeats. I smiled in the darkness.

I could see the shadows of the kids walking up our side walk. One of them leaned over the coffin to look inside. I kept my eyes closed and waited for him to pass. He did and one of the other kids leaned over just a little bit.

I sat up with a wicked scream. The kid jumped back, echoing my scream. The two kids behind her screamed too and the one who had leaned way over the coffin looked back and laughed.

I smiled and lay back down, pressing my finger to my lips and shushing them first. They all passed wearily, scared I might jump out at them again. I lay there for a moment, the kids went back down the sidewalk, staying away from the coffin.

Kiera followed them down the sidewalk, she bent so she was right next to the coffin. It would look like she was just fixing some of the webs.

"I'm going inside, I have to pee. Tell all the kids who come by just to take one candy from the bowl, 'Kay?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. "Thanks"

Kiera walked back to the house and I stayed in the dead silent night. It was a little creepy out here. I shivered quietly, cold too. A pair of lone footsteps walked up the stone sidewalk. The figure leaned over the coffin, he had on these cool contact lenses that made his eyes glow red. He leaned down lower, his mouth opening. I could see light glinting faintly off his fangs.

He was a Vampire? That was cool. I wanted to scare him but he had leaned in to close for me to jump up. The guy leaned down farther, his hand reaching down to restrain me, his lips going to my neck. I screamed.

**Rest in Peace**

* * *

**okay, I got bored again tonight and got inspired right after written Trick or Treat. So, you have 2 new stories in one night. Consider yourselves lucky. **

**~Kyleena~**

**You'll die in my shadows.**


End file.
